winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 128: The Rainbow Mountain
The Rainbow Mountain is the one-hundred and twenty-eighth issue of the Winx Club Comic Series. Synopisis Coming Soon... Plot At the Rainbow Mountain in Gardenia, a group of young girls are introduced to their special guides, the Winx. Everyone gathers in a circle on the ground as the Winx tell the girls the history of the mountain. In ancient times, the mountain used to be a magical place that was the realm of the sprites. Matilde says that in her book it is written that the sprites had animals. The other girls ask what types of animals but as she further reads the book, she finds it does not say. However, the book says the elves adored children of all species, especially human children. They protected them from the shadows of the night, and the laughs of children made them stronger. Musa confirms that children have great power over the sprites. Aisha says that when children stopped believing in magic, the sprites were the first to disappear. The girls then begin to confirm their beliefs with each other in the hopes the elves can return, some thinking they may have returned already. The Winx remark how much they enjoy the girls and Tecna snaps a picture of them. Just then, the children vanish. Tecna says her cellphone detected a peak in magical energy and concludes the girls must have gone into the Legendarium World as Flora says strong belief in fairytales and being in the right place makes this possible. The Winx transform into Mythix fairies in the hopes of finding the girls. In the Legendarium World, the children are in a valley with animals of all colors, as well as a colorful sky. Julia asks where the Winx and the others went as they were just behind them, Carol saying they have been left behind. Then, the girls stumble upon a giant eagle-horse in the bushes, which the singing and dancing sprites announce a Hippogriff. The girls rejoice having found the sprites, but above them the Trix comment on how annoying the sprites are. They get the idea to make themselves invisible and see what happens. Below them, the sprites and children introduce themselves with the sprites saying it has been a long time since they have seen children. Stormy says she hates Earth girls and begins to form an attack against them, but Darcy stops her saying the Winx may soon arrive. The sprites then take the girls to their boss Mini-Maximum, and the Trix follow. In the meantime, the Winx arrive in the animal valley. Stella says she wants to ride the Hippogriff, but Bloom curbs her enthusiasm saying they must find the children first. Flora communicates with the bushes who tell her the children are with the sprites. In the sprites' village, the sprites tell the girls their boss will be very happy to meet them. Despite this, Mini-Maximum hides behind a pig in fear. He announces his vision that soon six winged creatures will follow the girls. They will claim to be friends but will steal their Hippogriffs. Angered, Mini-Maximum orders them to be imprisoned in the Cave of Infinite Echo. Aside the crowd, the invisible Trix say how easy it was to hypnotize him into believing that nonsense. The sprites apologize to the girls for locking them in, but they cannot disobey. The girls then do as they feel the Winx would do and try to search for a way to escape. Spells Used *Water-Rising Ray - Used by Aisha against the spites' arrows. *Bubble of Nature - Used by Flora to defend Stella. *Mythix Convergence - Used by the Winx to free the girls and sprites. Mistakes Coming Soon... Debuts *Rainbow Mountain *Matilde *Julia *Vania *Jenny *Carol *Hippogriff *Mini-Maximum Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Musa **Tecna *Enemies **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy *Humans **Matilde **Julia **Vania **Jenny **Carol *Sprites **Mini-Maximum *Hippogriff Trivia Coming Soon... Category:Comics Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 Comics (Winx Club) Category:Mythix